The Truth of The World
by Myrolerian
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has learned the one truth of his world, the strong dominate the weak and that he can only trust himself and his strength to get through his life. He fights not for Konoha, not for peace, but to survive.


**Hey there, just letting you know Naruto is the same age even though he didn't fail the academy. There will be a single pairing later on, no harem, no yaoi, so don't even ask about it. I'm a new writer so take it easy on me and if you see anything you feel need to mention, go ahead and review or message me. Oh if you're bored of just simply reading Fanfics where they follow Canon and take 300,000 words to get passed the Chunin Exams, don't worry. I'm doing neither, you will see personal missions but you will also see Canon missions. I won't take 10,000 worth to write a fight between a chunin and a Genin, same goes for all of them. Fights that take up a couple of chapters are just so lame. Don't expect Naruto to get around banging every girl he sees either just because it's Rated Mature, though there may be a lemon or two in the later chapters I won't have a 12 year old going at it.**

**I don't own Naruto obviously, it's just a story I wrote for entertainment and decided to share. If you find situations that you don't like well, don't blame me... you decided to read it. I won't put things down here to scar people but I'm not making it all sunshine and rainbows either, the Narutoverse isn't kind. That's it, hope you enjoy.**

A boy walks through the vibrant streets of Konoha, the greatest of the five Elemental Nations. He stood tall for his age, at 5 foot tall with spiky blond hair that splits around his piercing blue eyes and runs down the back of his neck. His dark orange sash running down his leg from his waist running in contrast to the rest of his clothing. The black Hakama pants barely showing off his wooden Geta sandals and the loose black Kosode splitting down the middle which shows off his chiseled chest beneath the mesh body shirt.

All around him the people of Konoha, civilians, merchants, and ninja alike shy away from his unwaivering blue gaze. The boy is used to it though and pays no mind to their hateful and fearful expressions. If anything he revels in it, a testament of his strength, where before they would provoke him, now they evade him.

Though such strength is needed from the boy, the one known as Naruto Uzumaki. He has long known about the truth about why he was hated so, because of the beast sealed inside of him. How could he not know? Though the history teaches difference, with his own studies and the taunts he received, he was easily able to see the truth. The fact that the people are foolish and see him as the beast matters little, for he must survive all the same.

Though Naruto is strong for his age, he is nowhere near satisfied and today, finally, starts a new chapter on his life where he will be able to reach new heights. He makes his way to the ninja academy, where he will be able to graduate and become a Genin, a ninja for Konoha.

He walks into his classroom and as normal he is the first to arrive, though he wastes no time by being so. Naruto walks to his spot in the back near the window, an area where no other student wishes to be near. Instead of taking a seat, he sits on the desk in a meditation stance and waits for the other students and teachers to make their appearance.

One by one the other students take their places in the classroom and then finally the teachers, Mizuki and Iruka appear. Though no one bothers Naruto, the students were either told to avoid him by their parents or they are scared of him. The teachers just leave him alone and learned long ago that he passes any test and seems to listens despite never appearing to.

"Alright, listen up students!" Iruka exclaims. "Congratulations on making it here so far. As many of you know today is the Genin graduation exam. Stand tall and proud that you made it here today and I wish you luck."

Mizuki was handing out their exam papers all the while and thus the test portion of the exam started, forcing Naruto to finally take a seat to answer the questions. They were not hard, simple history and theory based questions that have been gone over multiple times.

Naruto was the first one finished, having studied more advanced materials outside of the Academy. The only ones to rival his speed was Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Shikamaru Nara. By the time the bell rang forth-five minutes later, they were all finished.

"Times up! Bring your papers to the front of the class, then we'll begin the other second portion of the exam." said Iruka

After every one handed their papers in, they followed Iruka outside to the training dummies, Naruto included, and waited for further instruction, leaving Mizuki to grade their exam papers.

Iruka stood in front of the students, "The first test is to see how well you can throw kunai and shuriken. You will receive 5 each, and must hit one of the target zones. Each hit will count for 1 point, with a maximum of 10 points."

They each took their turns with the average score of being 5 for the civilan families. Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno got 6 points each. Hinata Hyuga received 8 points, Choji and Shikamaru earned 6 points. Kiba and Shino earned 7 points each. Sasuke threw all of them at the same time and as expected, received full points. Naruto did the same, though the kunai and shuriken did implant itself further in the targets because he threw them with greater speed and strength.

"Alright, good job. Next up we have taijutsu." Iruka stated.

As normal it was rather uneventful with the civilan children doing the worst and the clan heirs defeating them. Naruto destroyed his opponent easily and knocked him out with a single hit before he even knew what was happening with speeds far faster than any of the other Genin hopefuls. Sasuke Uchiha also won his match easily, resulting the screeching cheers from his fangirls.

When they settled down Iruka started once again, "Alright next we have the final part of the exams, the Ninjutsu portion. First is the Transformation, then the Clone Jutsu. First up, Kiba Inuzuka!"

"Ha! I got this in the bag!" Kiba walked in front of everyone and easily performed the transformation, then created 3 clones without problem.

Iruka wrote down the results, "Good job, next Shikamaru Nara."

Kiba walked away as Shikamaru took his spot. He also transformed into Iruka and created three clones easily. This continued where all the students had no problems. Sasuke Of course decided to show off and created 6 clones instead of the required 3.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka announced.

Naruto walked up and created his 3 clones easily, even though this jutsu was much harder for him than others because of his massive chakra reserves. The fact that he knew more advanced chakra control techniques and practiced them allowed his chakra control to be above the others, not like they knew that though.

After everyone was done, there was only one more thing to decide. The rookie of the year and it was obvious who the two choices were for the position, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto and Sasuke stood off in front of each other, Sasuke one of the few able to stare down Naruto. Though when you see your entire family and clan get massacred by your brother then there is little that could affect you.

Iruka stood as proctor, "Alright now remember that you are comrades of the leave. This match will decide who will have the honor of being the rookie of the year. The winner will be decided by knock-out or forfeit, no kill shots. If I deem necessary I will interfere and when I say stop, stop! Understood?"

Naruto simply kept his arms crossed and nodded without breaking his gaze. Sasuke smirked, "Hn!"

Iruka raised his arm then lowered it, "Begin!"

Naruto knew Sasuke was ill tempered and continued to stay and as expected, Sasuke charged him and threw a punched aimed at Naruto's head. Naruto ducked and used a spin kick at Sasuke's legs causing Sasuke to jump over them. As Naruto ended his spin, he sent a hard punch right at Sasuke's chest. Though Sasuke blocked it, he was still sent back a couple of feet until he landed on his feet.

Naruto threw a couple of kunai at Sasuke, where he parried them mid air with a set of his own. Naruto charged in this time and aimed a punch at Sasuke's face. He blocked the punch with both hands but then dulled over when he felt Naruto's knee slam itself right into his gut. Naruto took advantage by grabbing Sasuke's head with both hands and bringing it down on his other knee, breaking Sasuke's nose.

As Sasuke's head flew back from the impact, Naruto sent his right elbow into Sasuke's jaw, effectively knocking him out and sending him tumbling on the ground. "What a waste of time" proclaims Naruto.

Iruka sighs, "Winner and rookie of the year, Naruto Uzumaki!" He then heads over to check on Sasuke and sends him to the hospital.

"Alright students, back inside!" Iruka says.

Once every one is inside and seated Iruka continues, "Congratulations, you all passed! From today onwards you will be a Ninja for Konoha! Be here for team placement at morning in a week. Now, I'll call you one by one to received your official headband."

Iruka stops and looks over and noticed the excitement of all the students-turned Genin. He saw that even Naruto had a small grin on his face.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka announced.

Naruto walked up, grabbed a headband off the table, tied it around his right arm, and walked off. Today, he was a Genin, finally. He would be able to get more access to the library to continue his training and would actually be able to learn more techniques from his soon-to-be-sensei. Naruto doubted that his teacher would do much for him though, if anything. He accepted reality and knew he was hated and feared and would not expect anything less from his teacher or teammates. With missions came opportunity though.

With that Naruto walked to the library, where he would finally have access to previously restricted areas. He always found Fuinjutsu and interested concept but could never access the information except for simple storage scrolls.

Naruto walked right in the Library, ignoring the scrowls at him and went straight for the floor restricted to shinobi of the leaf. Though the librarian tried to stop him, one flash of his headband and a glare was all it took to pass. He spent the next half hour searching through everything he would currently want and left with a couple of simple D-ranked Jutsu, a book on Kenjutsu, and a few books on Beginner Fuinjutsu.

Naruto sealed all the books in a storage scroll he carried and placed it back under his shirt. He glanced over at the headband on his shoulder and frowned. Naruto neither served nor trusted any one but himself and would rather not wear Konoha's symbol. It wasn't like they deserved his loyalty, nor did he owe them such. With that thought in mind he walked to the nearest blacksmith.

Naruto noticed the assortment of weapons around and nodded of approval at the selection. There was everything a shinobi would need and more. Naruto grabbed a set of Kunai and a regular steel Katana with a white handle, no guard, and plain black sheath from the shelf and walked up to the counter and ringed the bell. Soon after a brown haired man who appeared to be in his forties appeared with sweat on his brow.

"Old man, I request an order. I wish for a blank headband." Naruto explained.

He looked Naruto over for a second, "Name's Tonako kid and I can do that for ya, not sure why you would want one though. In fact, I actually have a couple in back that have yet to be finished so that should do for ya."

Naruto nodded, "If you have it then add a dark orange cloth, same as my sash."

Tonako walked to the back only to appear a minute later holding a new band exactly as Naruto wanted it. "This it for you kid?"

Naruto simply nodded and paid for his new headband, kunai set, and Katana. He stuck the Kunai in his sash and placed his new blank headband on his shoulder while pocketing his old leaf headband. The Katana was placed in his sash so it hung down on his waist and could easily be unsheathed when needed. He bid his goodbye and walked out of the store, this time in search of food. When Naruto got home he made himself dinner which consisted of grilled beef, rice, and bread then spent the rest of the day studying his new scrolls before going to bed.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage of Konoha sat behind his desk looking over all this years graduates from the academy. He sat there musing over the assigned teams and just couldn't seem to get it right. The source of his agony was of course, Naruto Uzumaki. He would never work with any one and failing him would do more harm then good since he was the Rookie of the Year. A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come in" Sarutobi spoke.

The door opened and revealed three people who were a constant thorn in his side: Danzo Shimura along with the village elders Homura and Koharu. Any other time and he would not have enjoyed their visit, but he knew that might be able to solve his current problem. Danzo lead the other two, "Sarutobi, we hear that the Jinchuriki has graduated from the Academy."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. While he did not have a great relationship with Naruto it did not change the fact that he wanted what was best for him. He could do little though, he may have been Hokage but the people were the village, not him, and the people were fools who saw Naruto as the demon he housed. Naruto's own attitude did not help matters either, though he couldn't blame him, and Naruto was rather calm and level headed despite his defenses.

"Naruto did." Sarutobi replied evenly

Koharu stood forward, "We would like to know of your plans for the Uzumaki child."

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and sighed, "That is where the problem lies. Naruto would only split up the other teams harmony and a team consisting of both him and the Uchiha would be too strong."

Danzo once again stood forward, "Perhaps a solution then." When he saw Sarutobi look at him he continued, "I could have one of my men take Uzumaki's place with the Uchiha to ensure his safety."

Sarutobi learned forward on his desk and crossed his fingers, "And of Naruto? I will not hold him back, to do so would only lower his trust in both me and in Konoha."

"Of course not" Danzo offered, "How about an apprenticeship? Have Uzumaki in a two man cell for back up and tasks that take require more...subtle approaches."

Sarutobi thought it over for a minute. This would definitely solve the issue and Naruto would be more suited for the more dangerous missions such as assassinations. If needed Naruto could escape the intense situations and he had both the intelligence and skill required to face variables in the field. This would only separate Naruto from those his own age even more though and he hoped he could make friends with his team.

"Alright" Sarutobi finally announced, "Uzumaki will be an apprentice to Anko Mitarashi for a two man cell, but.. They will also work with other teams when required for both training practices and for missions as I see fit."

They all nodded and Danzo handed Sarutobi a folder while he spoke, "That is acceptable. The operative I feel best this job is Sai. He is within age and can report any problems that the Uchiha may face, whether mentally or physically."

With that Danzo and the two elders left Sarutobi alone once again in his office. _'I just hope my decision does not fail you any more than I already have, Naruto.'_ Sarutobi looked down at the ever growing pile of paperwork on his desk and knew that he would not receive any rest tonight, "Nayoko, bring me Anko Mitarashi."

It's been one week since Naruto graduated and he makes his way to the Academy. He completed both the **Body Flicker Techniques** and the **Double Suicide Decapitation Techniques **and spent the rest of his time working on both Fuinjutsu and getting the feel for his new Katana. Instead of carrying his weapons in his sash, he created storage seals on both of his wrists, his right carrying his Katana while his left carries Kunai and Shuriken. Ignoring everything once again he enters the classroom and starts meditating on his desk.

When Naruto opens his eyes he notices Iruka open the door with a bandage on his faceand that Mizuki was missng, _'Something must have happened with thim, most likely from all the action that was happening last night.'_ he mused.

"Alright class, Mizuki won't be joining us so listen up!" Iruka began, "Starting today, all of you are real shinobi for the leaf and will go on missions to help the village. Don't get arrogant though, you are all still Genin and the hard journy that lies ahead has just started. As Genin you will be assigned under a Jounin-sensei and follow their instructions in order to successfully complete your missions."

"Alright team one consists of..."

Naruto once again closed his eyes and ignored all around him, waiting only for his name. Though he did hear that the only teams to note where team seven, which consisted of Sakura, Sasuke, and transfer student named Sai. Team eight with Kiba, Hinata, and Shino and team 10 where they remade the Ino-Shika-Cho that the current clain heads of the three made famous.

"Now Naruto, you're a bit unique." Iruka spoke and continued when he saw Naruto's left eye open. "Hokage-sama decided give you an apprenticeship with Anko Mitarashi, you will be a two man cell together that will undertake different missions then the rest of the four man teams."

Naruto smirked while around him others were both relieved that they did not have to share a team with him and jealous that he was having special training, the most notable being the last Uchiha. _'Good, those low ranked missions would only be a waste of time, let the rest of the trash handle them..'_

"Alright, we'll introduce your Jounin-Sensei's in the afternoon. Until then you're dismissed for lunch." Iruka announced.

Every one walked out of the door talking animatedly about how great ninja they were going to be and how they were going to rescue princesses while taking down bad guys while on their way to lunch. The only ones who were not participating where Shino, Sasuke, and Naruto. Shino left to talk to his colony while Sasuke left to glare at every wall and tree he came across as if they were his brother. Naruto used the **Body Flicker Technique **to vanish, unknowing of the eyes that watched him from afar.

The Hokage and four of the top jounin stood around a small crystal ball examining their newest students interactions in the classroom. They each had different views towards teaching, whether it was a new challenge, to teach the newest generation 'the will of fire', or if they felt like they owed the next generation so they could learn from their mistakes. One thing they all knew though was that it was definitely going to be interesting for them pretty soon.

Naruto once again sat their waiting for everyone else in the classroom, the only difference was that he decided to continue his studies instead of meditating as usual. He found fuinjutsu to be truly fascinating, seals held so much potential and he was surprised it was not more used through the shinobi world. He figured that others just couldn't recognize the potential that could be held in his hands but didn't question it much, it was their loss, one he fully intended to capitalize on.

He looked around and noticed that his classmates were still as boisterous as ever and was mildly surprised that he didn't notice when all of them arrived, he seemed to be more absorbed into his book then he realized, a mistake that he would not repeat, a sign of vulnerability that he found unacceptable. Iruka sat in the desk at the front rummaging through papers while sneaking glances and tell the Genin Hopefuls to quiet down every so often, an action he appreciated greatly.

The breaking of glass alerted everyone in the direction of the window, only to see a women with her purple hair tied up to look like a pineapple and wearing only a short orange skirt and a trench coat over her tightly worn mesh shirt to hide her generous curves. She did a short tumble that caused her to land on one knee with her hands in the air, "I am the very sexy Anko Mitarashi, now where's that little Gaki of mine?"

Every one simply stared at her for a few seconds while most of the males looked at her with lust and the females with jealousy. While Naruto had to admit she was above average in appearance, he cared little for such thoughts as they would only hinder him in his present state. Naruto simply closed his book, stood up, and walked towards his new eccentric sensei, "Name's Naruto Uzumaki." he stated.

Anko gave him a once over and grinned, "Well arn't you a cutie" She frowned once she saw no reaction, "Let's go Gaki, better keep up." she spoke then flew out the broken window with Naruto in tow.

A few minutes later they arrived at training ground 44, the forest of death. It was known as being the most dangerous place in Konoha that few dared venture near. Anko noticed that Naruto seemed to have no trouble keeping pace with her, of course she was holding back but it was still impressive for a fresh out of the academy Genin, in fact he didn't even seem like their little run affected him at all.

"Alright Gaki let's start, shall we?" Anko stated, "My name's Anko Mitarashi, I like Dango and my friend nai-chan. I dislike a certain bastard and my goal is to one day see him dead. Now your turn!"

Naruto sighed, this female was already appearing to be more trouble than it was worth but he knew it was a needed step and refused to let her get to him even if he did dislike being treated as a child. "As I said earlier, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I have no likes, dislikes, or dreams. Such notions are foolish, strength is all that matters."

Anko simply grinned, "Heh, big words, I hope you can back them up." She waved her hands around towards the large fenced off forest, "This is the forest of death, let's see how you last. You're not an actual Genin yet so let's see if you have what it takes."

Without another word Anko leaped into the forest with Naruto following right after, he was surprised though when she turned around and threw a Kunai at him. With a *poof* a kunai appeared in his left hand and he threw intercepted it mid air.

"Not bad Gaki, let's see what else you got" Anko spoke before launching a flurry of Kunai and Shuriken at Naruto, forcing him to leap backwards to dodge. Anko followed up with punch aimed right at his throat, which he blocked while sending a kick towards her gut. They engaged in taijutsu for awhile, each of them feeling the other out. Anko used quick, agile, and precise strikes while Naruto used both quick and powerful blows that were hard to predict.

Anko jumped back after dodging a wicked punch aimed just above her chest, **"Hidden shadow snake hands!"** Snakes appeared out of the sleeve of her trench coat racing towards Naruto. Thinking fast, he unsealed his Katana and it gripped it in his right hand before slashing down and cutting the heads of the snakes off.

Naruto charged Anko, sword in hand, while he was knew to Kenjutsu he knew the only way to get better was through experience. Anko took a kunai out against him and blocked every strike. Naruto quickly unsealed one of his kunai and through it with his left hand, grazing Anko's face and drawing blood slightly.

Deciding to end it, she increased her speed causing him to go on the defensive and a landed a sharp jab on Naruto's right shoulder, causing his grip to loosen where he was forced to reseal his Katana so he didn't drop it. Seeing another blow coming for his other arm, Naruto reacted quickly and used the **Body Flicker** to create some distance.

"That's enough brat." Anko walked over to Naruto and saw his stance drop but knew he was at least slightly aware. She stopped in front of him, "Well, looks like this might not be so bad after all. I guess you're good enough for me to train you but don't expect any missions right now, we're not doing any of those damn D-ranked."

Naruto grinned slightly, there was no way he would degrade himself to doing the chores of the foolish villagers. He would rather kill them then paint their fences or weed their flowerbeds. "Good, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Anko raised her hands and spoke, "Yeah! Fuck that now let's go get some dango!" She grabbed Naruto and ran off towards her Favorite dango stand.

To Naruto it was a new experience, he was not used to physical contact unless it was during a fight and he definitely was not used to a woman dragging him around to go eat. Normally his pride would not allow such a thing but he reasoned that she was his new teacher and it would not hurt to allow such an action this time.

Naruto was a little surprised by how much dango Anko actually ate but cared little for her diet. He, himself ordered a few sticks to satiate his hunger and though it was obvious the waitress didn't like him he paid it no mind as long as he got his food, they learned not to argue with him when he sent a man through a wall when he was refused service in the past. They sat there for a little bit in relative silence, both Anko and Naruto had their own defenses after all. Naruto finished his meal and decided to leave.

"Where ya goin?" Anko asked when she saw him stand up from his seat.

Naruto crossed his arms, _'such a waste of time'_ he thought. "Leaving, you may be my new teacher but do not think I am interested in such pleasantries. If you have reason for me to stay then speak it."

"Aww leavin me already are ya Gaki? And here I thought we could have some fun" she spoke huskily but then frowned as she saw his deadpanned expression, "Alright fine, meet me at training ground 44 tomorrow at 10 so we can start your training. If you're even a minute late I'll scalp your balls off." She grinned, making any males who saw her cover themselves at the very sight of it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, it didn't matter who it was, if anyone even tried what she just threatened he would kill them without mercy. After a few seconds he simply nodded and body flickered away to start his own training.

**Well that's it for Chapter 1, I'll be working on Chapter 2. Don't expect me to complete a chapter daily but you won't have to wait months either.**


End file.
